Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy looking around from tree S2E1.png|Be one with the tree Angel biting into apple S02E01.png Angel mutating S2E01.png|Angel, what have you been eating? Fluttershy In Shock S02E01.png Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png|What the hay is going on? Twilight has an idea for Fluttershy S2E1.png Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png|I'm loving this good idea! Fluttershy 'Oh dear' S2E01.png|"Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds." Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Fluttershy and her friends arriving to Celestia's castle. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Fluttershy looking at the window's reflection S2E01.png|"It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned." Fluttershy looking up at stained glass S2E01.png|Fluttershy looking up at the stained glass window of Discord. Fluttershy scared S2E01.png|Fluttershy scared, as usual. Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png|Hiding behind Twilight, Fluttershy looks at Princess Celestia. Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Rarity admiring S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png|''What?'' Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png Pinkie Pie leaves the scene S2E01.png Main six standing around the empty box S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png|Sorry, forgot to stop being cute. Pinkie Pie shouting S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord's riddle S2E1.png|Nervous as usual. Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Rainbow Dash "these babies" S02E01.png|Fluttershy still nervous or scared. Fluttershy NoWings S02E01.png|MY WINGS! Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight Sparkle "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Hooves of the main 6 S2E01.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Fluttershy scared by isolation S2E01.png|Separated from her friends, Fluttershy is becoming afraid. Fluttershy screams S2E01.png|Even when she's terrified, she is adorable. Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png|Fluttershy screams while Rarity somehow gets her horn back.. Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png|"Me too!" Pinkie Pie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Fluttershy peeking out from bushes S2E01.png Fluttershy scanning surroundings S2E01.png Fluttershy 'I can do this' S2E01.png|"I can do this." Fluttershy scared of butterflies S2E01.png|So much for being brave. Gasp-Fluttershy-Return-Of-Harmony.png Fluttershy dives back into hedge S2E01.png Butterflies pique Fluttershy's interest S2E01.png Fluttershy chasing after the butterflies S2E01.png|"Wait, don't leave me here." Scared Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy trying to find butterflies S2E01.png|Where are they? Fluttershy sees the butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy denies that her friends left her S2E01.png|"Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me." Butterflies flying around Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are." Fluttershy "not at all" S2E01.png|"Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding." Fluttershy "not really" S2E01.png|"Not really." Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E01.png|"I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord goodness sake S2E01.png|Fluttershy angers Discord with her kindness. Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png Fluttershy becoming corrupt S2E1.png|Fluttershy gets corrupted by Discord. Fluttershy being hypnotized S2E1.png|Fluttershy after being corrupted by Discord. Twilight finds Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy four butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy 'Aw boo hoo hoo' S2E01.png|"Aw, boo-hoo-hoo." Fluttershy being mean to Twilight S02E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttershy 'You can't' S2E01.png|"Oh, that's right. You can't." Fluttershy smacks Twilight with tail S2E01.png|Fluttercruel tailwhipping Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie S2E01.png|Flutterjerk hurts her old friends, that's not nice! Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash flying away S2E01.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Fluttershy gets wings back and Rarity gets horn back S2E01.png Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png|Flutterjerk says, "Challenge Accepted!" Flutterjerk pretending to laugh S02E02.png|Provoking discord Pinkie Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png|"Ha Ha Ha!" Flutterjerk smile S02E02.png Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|"MAKE IT STOOOOP!" Fluttershy continues to anger Pinkie S2E2.png|"No, ha ha ha ha ha!" Twilight watching Fluttershy and Pinkie bicker S2E2.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|"I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha." The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Twilight walking S2E02.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Mama's so proud!" Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png|INCOMING! Fluttershy skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|"Don't worry, you won't." Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Fluttershy 'with pleasure' S2E2.png Fluttershy trampling flowers S2E02.png|Mega Flutterjerk trampling flowers. Fluttershy trampling on bush S2E02.gif|Crushing Twilight's flowers (animated) Fluttershy with a bucket S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png Fluttershy "What's soaking wet and clueless?" S2E2.png|"What's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttershy "Your face!" S2E2.png|"YOUR FACE!" Spike crossed-eyed because Fluttershy threw a scroll at him S2E2.png Twilight angered by Fluttershy S2E02.png Fluttershy "Keep away!" S2E02.png|"Keep away!" Twilight trying to get the book back S2E02.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png|Fluttercruel helping Rarity up. Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png|"This is my book! and I'm gonna READ it!!" Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight with friends S2E02.png The brute S2E2.png|The brute. Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Pinkie Pie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png|Flutterbrute took off her necklace Spike trips over Fluttershy's tail S2E02.png Fluttershy mocking Spike S2E02.png|"Oh sorry, Rainbow Crash!" Discord gloating S2E02.png Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Fluttershy flying over S2E02.png|"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png Twilight reading letter S2E02.png Fluttershy turning back to normal S2E2.png|Fluttershy turning back to herself. Fluttershy regains her true self S2E02.png|Uhh.... no comment... Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Fluttershy doesn't find Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|I can't find the old Rainbow Dash in here. Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Pinkie Pie points up towards the sky S2E02.png Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png Fluttershy salute got it S02E02.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy's fierce pose S2E02.png|DEADLY FEROCIOUS... Fluttershy gently prods Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|...poke Fluttershy 'if I hold you down' S2E02.png|"Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png|Ponyville's your problem! Not mine! Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png|She's getting away! Fluttershy sees rope S2E02.png|What do you want me to do with this rope? Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png|"Hyah!" Fluttershy nearly sobbing S2E02.png|"I can't!" Fluttershy realizes she has to give it her all S2E02.png|REALIZATION Fluttershy anger building up S2E2.png|"That...big...dumb...." Fluttershy 'Meanie!' S2E02.png|"...Meanie!" Fluttershy motivated S2E02.png|DETERMINATION! Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|It is on, Dashie! Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png|We did it! Holding down Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Rainbow Dash feeling dizzy S2E02.png|What happened? Main 6 group hug S2E02.png Buffalos dancing S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony S2E02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Main ponies shielded by the forcefield S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|READY FOR ACTION! Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Fluttershy Element of Kindness activated S2E2.png|The Element of Kindness Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png The main six unleash the power of friendship S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png|WINK Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|We saved Equestria again! Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png Lesson Zero Bear about to roar on Fluttershy S2E03.png|Oh, there she is...with a bear?! Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png|Fluttershy Vs. bear. Fluttershy going through under the bear S2E03.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E03.png|Fluttershy kick! Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy pulling bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy wrestling a bear S2E03.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! Fluttershy stomping on bear S2E03.png Fluttershy about to break bear's neck S2E03.png Fluttershy snaps bear's neck S02E03.png|Ninja Fluttershy Attacks! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|K.O. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|A champion wrestler massager? That's something you don't see everyday! balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png Rarity "This is!" 2 S2E03.png Main ponies Confusion S2E03.png Staring S02E03.png Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses S2E03.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png Applejack "You alright" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png|Crazy Twilight has something to say... Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png Fluttershy giggling S2E03.png|Hehe, what is she talking about? Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Fluttershy S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends S2E03.png Fluttershy and Applejack S2E03.png|"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Rarity what a drama queen S2E3.png Applejack hears something S2E03.png Ponies running S2E03.png Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle on the ground S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "The day is almost over" S2E03.png Applejack "Not almost" S2E03.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png Twilight crouching S02E03.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png Twilight goodbye S02E03.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png Rarity overreacts S2E03.png Friends looking at Rarity S2E03.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|Fluttershy is not amused by your hystorionics Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png Fluttershy confess S02E03.png Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png|All of us? Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png|Yay! Twilight Sparkle's friends looking S2E03.png Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Writing a letter to Princess Celestia. Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy answering door S2E4.png|Oh, it is you... and Nightmare Moon. Fluttershy getting scared from Luna S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon! Fluttershy's reaction to seeing Princess Luna S2E4.png|Aahhh. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png Luna Shake S2E4.png Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png Twilight holds Fluttershy in front of Princess Luna S2E04.png|Likewise... Fluttershy cowering S2E4.png|Okay. Fluttershy frightened on the ground S2E04.png|Ohk... Fluttershy looks at Princess Luna in fear S2E04.png|Ok... Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png|Perfect, lesson over. Twilight closing door S2E04.png Fluttershy splat S02E04.png| Bang! Fluttersplat! Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png Twilight 'a little quieter' S2E04.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy hehe S02E04.png Fluttershy 'yes' S2E04.png|"Yes." Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png|Not what it looks like... Pinkie Pie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy S2E04.png|What did she do to Fluttershy? Derpyshy S02E04.png|Derp May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I thought you knew' S2E07.png|"I thought you knew." Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S02E07.png|Pinkie helping Fluttershy nod. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|Rainbow has just said the magic words Angel on Fluttershy's tail S2E07.png Fluttershy excited S2E07.png|Fluttershy is excited that Rainbow Dash wants a pet. Fluttershy excited 2 S2E07.png|"You really want a pet? Really? 'cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house." Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"And I know you'll just love them!" Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy S2E07.png|Uh, Fluttershy, I don't think you're carrying her off from the ground. Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift S2E07.png Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png|"Now, Rainbow my dear, I cannot express my delight..." Fluttershy 'got it' S2E07.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash 'I need something real fast...' S2E07.png Fluttershy showing bunny to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Sure, how about a bunny?" Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Rainbow, have faith..." Fluttershy striking a pose S2E7.png|Fluttershy striking a pose. Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png|"Somewhere in here is a pet..." Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png|"...that will get you!" Fluttershy showing cat to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it!" Fluttershy trotting S2E07.png|"I have so many wonderful choices..." Fluttershy singing S2E7.png|"...for you to decide!" Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png|"There are otters..." Fluttershy pushing seal S2E07.png|"...and seals..." Rainbow Dash with animals S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'Otters and seals do not fly' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png|"But I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!" Seal is proud of himself S2E7.png Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png|"Wait, there must be a pet here..." Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png|"...that will fit the ticket!" Fluttershy with ladybug S2E07.png|"How about a ladybug..." Fluttershy with cricket S2E07.png|"...or a cute cricket!" Rainbow Dash 'and cooler' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7.png|Go away tortoise! Fluttershy pointing at the tree S2E07.png|"I just got a thing in that tree, Dash!" Fluttershy pulling S2E07.png|"Meet your new fabulous pet..." Fluttershy 'you want an animal that can fly' S2E07.png|"I'm sensing you want a pet that can fly." Rainbow Dash 'ya think' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I have...' S2E07.png|"I have..." Fluttershy 'plenty of wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"...plenty of wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy 'in the sky' S2E07.png|"...who soar in the sky!" Fluttershy 'so many wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"There are so many wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy and Rainbow with owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png|"...are the likes of that." Fluttershy with falcon and eagle S2E07.png|"There are both quite regal." Fluttershy putting hoof in cloud S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'have something' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E07.png Fluttershy 'no' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'hot pink flamingo' S2E07.png|"I've got a hot pink flamingo,..." Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and flamingo S2E07.png|"...just dying to meet you." Rainbow Dash looking at Fluttershy S2E07.png Fluttershy 'don't forget style' S2E07.png|"Don't forget style." Rainbow Dash 'best of the litter' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'awesome and cool' S2E07.png|"One that is awesome and cool." Rainbow Dash 'just like me' S2E07.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smile S2E07.png|"So a contest we will see..." Rainbow Dash "number one, greatest, perfectest pet" S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Fluttershy pushing Tank S2E07.png|"Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and-" Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell S2E07.png|"Technically he's a tortoise, ..." Fluttershy with Tank S2E07.png|"...and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet." Fluttershy with Tank 2 S2E07.png|"He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here. " Fluttershy 'let him try' S2E07.png|"Oh, just let him try." Rainbow Dash "There's no way" S2E07.png Fluttershy "It won't hurt to let him try" S2E7.png|"It won't hurt to let him try." Tank on Rainbow Dash's cheek S2E7.png Fluttershy cute stare S2E7.png|Fluttershy using "The Stare!" Well... the cute version. Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Fluttershy looking through binocular S2E07.png|"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack looking for Rainbow Dash S02E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png|"Maybe we'd better go meet him half way." Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png|Allergic Rarity is allergic. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Fluttershy 'waiting for you' S2E07.png|"Your new pet is over here waiting for you." Fluttershy 'it can fly' S2E07.png|"It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?" Applejack 'sure looks good' S2E07.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the falcon S2E07.png|"Yay?" Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|But you didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back. Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png Happy ponies S02E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png|Fluttershy is doing something back there. Twilight getting to head S2E8.png Rarity & Fluttershy impressed S2E8.png|Fluttershy pretty impressed at Rainbow's pride. Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.png Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.png Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Twilight and Fluttershy Revealing MDW S2E08.png Rarity fabulous S2E8.png|I'm being cute in the background. Rainbow Dash shocked S2E8.png Twilight and Fluttershy Revealed S2E08.png Applejack winking S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|yay! I won't take you seriously. Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png Main cast laughing S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity's friends meet her in Canterlot S2E9.png Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|The cutest wake up ever Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Fluttershy looking at Rarity S2E9.png Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.png|The poor cat. Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.png|I'll protect you from whoever did this. Opalescence angry S2E9.png|Perhaps Fluttershy should give Opal the stare... Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|Not the time to say yay. Rarity where did S2E9.png|I feel something is not...yay! Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png Cake throwdown S2E9.png Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Got a piece of cake for you Rainbow Dash. yay! Main cast laughing S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Fluttershy looks surprised for no reason. Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Again Fluttershy looks surprised for no reason. Rarity the reason S2E9.png|It's not everyday we see Fluttershy using her wings. Group party S2E9.png Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|Fluttershy looking cute as she flies. 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Party in the house tonight. Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|Yup I'm with the birds. Twilight think so S2E9.png|Fluttershy thinks and she has two birds to prove it. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Don't go Rarity. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|I get the feeling that Fluttershy is looking at us. Rarity but they are S2E9.png|Funny how Fluttershy's mane looks like a nest. Rarity best friends S2E9.png|I sure hope the birds are not making a mess in Fluttershy's mane. Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|yay! Fluttershy is happy. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Fluttershy is sad now. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png|Fluttershy wishing Spike a Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|Fluttershy with Spike's gift. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|Fluttershy looking up at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|Fluttershy being cute as always. Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Oh nice! Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|Awesome Spike me S2E10.png|yay! Spike was the inspiration. Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.png Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|OH MY GOODNESS! Rarity & Rainbow Dash help is here S2E10.png|Fluttershy is wondering why Rarity wet her hair and then rode a motorcycle Fluttershy entreats Spike to release Rarity S2E10.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S02E10.png Spike swipes at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash with tail S2E10.png Fluttershy hugs Rainbow Dash S02E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash land in a stream S2E10.png Rainbow Dash "You're helping me, too!" S2E10.png Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Rainbow Dash keep up! S2E10.png|Fluttershy trying to keep up. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to save Spike and Rarity S2E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy can't believe it S2E10.png|You don't believe it but we do. Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png|Who's the heroine? This adorable yellow pony is! Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie get capes S2E10.png|Fluttershy checking out Pinkie's cape. Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png|Admiring her own cape. Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png Fluttershy Shouting Woohoo S2E11.png|Woo-hoo.. Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Ponies laughing S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png Fluttershy stretching eyelashes S2E11.png|I have long eyelashes. Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png Rarity and Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png Fluttershy hiding in the box S02E11.png|Beep Beep I am a box. Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png|Gone fishin. Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png ATTENTION! S2E11.png Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png Commander Hurricane talking to Private Pansy S2E11.png Private Pansy snow helmet S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png Private Pansy sliding down the stairs S2E11.png Let's get a move on S2E11.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png Commander Hurricane on the lookout S2E11.png Fluttershy questioning what to do S2E11.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Dat pansy. This is getting old... S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "searching for" S02E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in armor S2E11.png Happy Fluttershy S2E11.png Pegasopolis S2E11.png Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png|You call that a line...? Well that works as well I suppose S2E11.png Around the rock I go S2E11.png|A very polite Private Pansy. Rarity yellin & Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png|I don't know what to think about this situation. Blocked entrance S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Fire of Friendship S2E11.png In friendship S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.png Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins?? Pinkie Pie two new foals S2E13.png|Yes, Pinkie there's two. Pinkie Pie two times the fun S2E13.png|"Two times the fun!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash uhh what S2E13.png|Uh...what...? Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png|Where did she go? Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rainbow Dash aw yeah S2E13.png|Oh my. Rainbow Dash all over the place S2E13.png|How come Fluttershy didn't say anything? Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Fluttershy love to S2E13.png|"I will love to babysit." Fluttershy I promised Angel S2E13.png|"I promised Angel." For some reason Fluttershy looks very pristine. Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png|"You understand don't you?" Fluttershy please don't be mad S2E13.png|"Please don't be mad at me!" |index}}